Dark November
by Elle Demon
Summary: The Rei kai tantei’s have a new mission. And that’s all they’ve been told, and in order to help Hiei has to go to an American Ningen High school, as do the others. They cross paths with a band called Dark November. They stay to listen to a rehearsa
1. Unknown Mission

Dark November

The Rei kai tantei's have a new mission. And that's all they've been told, and in order to help Hiei has to go to an American Ningen High school, as do the others.  They cross paths with a band called Dark November. They stay to listen to a rehearsal, and what they hear will change them forever.

*Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, do own story, and other characters. Ex: Reine, Is mine. Don't own any stores mentioned etc.*

**KEY**

**[ ]  ** stands for a persons thoughts, or telepathic conversation.

"  "  stands for spoken words

Plain text is just stuff. Point of view changes when the name changes.

********************************************************************************************

Ch1 Unknown Mission

**Yuske****: "What the hell do you mean we have a mission and don't know what it is!"**

**Kurama****: "Yuske, please calm down I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."**

**Hiei****: "Yes Koenma, please explain."**

**Norm:** Koenma's toddlers self wiggles uncomfortably in his chair. He glances around as if to find an escape route just in case.

**Koenma****: "Well….I can't tell you the mission, but in order to solve it all of you are going to be exchange students…."**

**Yuske****, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara: "WHAT!"**

**Hiei****: "What is that?"**

**Yuske****: "Its basically we have to go to a school in another country, a human school."**

**Hiei****: "hhhhhnnnnnnnn."**

**Kurama****: So where are we heading to Koenma?"**

**Koenma****: "Well, you're off to an America High school."**

**Kuwabara****: "High school, but I'm still in junior high!"**

**Koenma****: "Don't worry they start high school a year earlier, so you're fine."**

**Kurama****: "What about Hiei?"**

**Hiei****: "What about me?"**

**Yuske****: "Well, he hasn't exactly gone to a human high school before, and let alone an American one."**

**Koenma****: "I see your concern but don't worry."**

**Yuske****: "How can we not worry, we're going to a different country, and we don't know why, and still have to go to school. How am I going to explain this to my mom, and kayko."**

**Kurama****: "And what about my mother…."**

**Kuwabara****: "Yeah what about my sister."**

**Koenma****: *fuming* "Don't worry; Kayko, and Shizuru are going with you as is Boton, and Yukina. As for your mothers they'll be fine they've already been informed and are fine with it. Now IS THAT IT!" He looks around. "Now, other than that, your minority job is to fit in, find information on certain people, and be aware for any unusual things. As for the people here they are." He brings up some images on the screen, basically mostly preps. How uninteresting. "And here is the other" Another image appears, with some pretty rough people on it, There were some Goths, punks, loners, and others. Four stood out from all the rest, or at least they seem to have an eerie look to them.**

**Kurama****: "Whats with them?" he points to the four.**

**Koenma****: I frown, "erm, those are all close friends. They make up the band called Dark November. Afraid that's all I know. Oh and one of them is here in the area now, and will be on the same plane as you, her name is Reine Shinko. Ok now, the school is not uniformed, so well have to get some of you, some new cloths. Boton, Yukina, and Kayko will meet you at the mall. You might even run into Reine while your there.**

**Yuske****: "Great Shopping, my favorite." I say sarcasticly.**

**Kuwabara****: "Yukina" I say dreamily.**

**Hiei****: *growls***

A/N: Well that's it hope you liked, now whether you do or not review. Thankz


	2. Shopping Spree PT1

*Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, do own story, and other characters. Ex: Reine, Is mine. Don't own any stores mentioned etc.*

**KEY**

**[ ]  ** stands for a persons thoughts, or telepathic conversation.

"  "  stands for spoken words

Plain text is just stuff. Point of view changes when the name changes.

********************************************************************************************

Ch2 Shopping Spree PART1

**Kayko****: "Ohh, goodie shopping."                     **

**Yukina****: "Yes this will be so fun."**

**Boton****: "I hope so; we have to shop for the guys too."**

**Guys:** "Hey!"

**Girls:** "Hey!"

**Kayko****: "Ok its pair up time."**

**Kuwabara****: "But there are not enough girls."**

**Kayko****: "Don't worry, we have this planed."**

**Yuske****: "Oh great!"**

**Kayko****: *SLAP*  "YUSKE! Don't be such a jerk! Ok now~"**

**Stranger: **"You guys ok!" 

**Norm: **The group looked at the stranger, and almost fell over it was her. Reine.

**Kayko****: "Reine" **

**Reine****: "How did you know my name?"**

**Boton****: "Oh we heard of your band Dark November."**

**Reine****: "Oh ok."**

**Kayko****: "I know we just met, but we're going to America soon, and need some better cloths and we're one short. Could you help us?"**

**Reine****: "Sure, I'll help. By the way where are you heading to in America?"**

**Yukina****: "We're going to Admiral High school, in Mississippi."**

**Reine****: "Really, I go there too. That's wicked. So who am I helping shop?"**

**Kayko****: "Well, I'll take Yuske, Boton can take Kurama, and Yukina takes Kuwabara, so you can take Hiei." I point to Hiei.**

**Reine****: "Ok, but if your shopping for guys, Urban Wear, The Underground, and Hot Topic are some of the better places. Journey's is a great shoe place."**

**Boton****: "Gee, thankz, oh hear you guys." She hands out some credit cards to everyone.**

**Group: **"Bye" The group separates into pairs, and heads off to shop.

**Reine****: "Well come on, Hiei." **

**Hiei****: Hnnnn.**

**Reine****: "So what style you looking for?"**

**Hiei****: "I don't know; mall shopping is degrading."**

**Reine****: hehe "Depending where you go it can be. We'll check out Hot Topic first, cause that's where I go."**

**Hiei****: Hnnnn.**

**Norm:** So they walk through the mall, to the lovely store called Hot Topic (a/n: I wish I was in Reine's shoes). 

**Reine****: "Ok we're here."**

**Hiei****: *smirking* [It feels and looks creepy, COOL, Muhahahahaha] "Lets just get this over with."**

**Reine****: "OK, guys stuff is over there. Pick your size; find about seven things at a time. Then find me I'll be in guys or girls which is over here. Ok, have fun."**

**Hiei****: [????] [Size, what size] "Hey wait, I don't know what sizes I wear…" I admit feeling severely embarrassed.**

**Reine****: "Oh, hmm, come on." I go over to the guy section, glance at Hiei and pick some random shirts, pants, and shorts. "Here, now follow me" I head to a woman with purple spiked hair and lotz of earrings. "My friend needs a dressing room." **

**Clerk:** "Ok, follow me."

**Norm:  **The woman leads them to a dressing room and goes and unlocks it. Reine hands her the cloths and she hangs them up.

**Clerk:** "Ok, there you go."

**Reine****: "Thank you, ok Hiei you try those on see which ones fit and which don't. I'll be back in 20 minites.**

**Hiei****: I walk in to the dressing room, and close the door. I glance at the cloths, its will take more then 20 minutes. *sigh***

**Reine****: "Now it's my turn." I head over to clearance (a/n: so like me) and glance around I pick out some jeans with chains, jeans with spikes, Goth pants (a/n: don't know exact name, those pants with humongous pant legs, you know.) Some had chains, some plain, and some spikes. They were black and green, black and silver, black and red, etc. Then picked up some plaid pants, and some fairy baby t-shirts, and an Emily strange bag, also some of those slogan shirts (a/n: again you should know, ex: My imaginary friend thinks you have mental problems that's mine =^_^=) Then tried them on. Finished and went to check on Hiei. "Hey Hiei, how's it comi~"**

**Hiei****: I open the door. I had finally finished surprisingly most all of them fit. I look up and there was Reine. "Finished, most all fit." **

**Reine****: "Great, well if you don't like them; look for some other ones in those sizes. Check the clearance section they got some good stuff there. Well see you in a little bit.**

A/N: Yes, bad cut off. I know. Review Please.


	3. Shopping Spree PT2

Ch3 Shopping Spree PT2 

*Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, do own story, and other characters. Ex: Reine, Is mine. Don't own any stores, or MUSIC mentioned etc.*

**Yukina****: "Oh come on Kazuma, and stop drooling."**

**Kazuma**** Kuwabara: *drooling* "Coming Yukina!"**

**Yukina****: "Well, let's see we have some cute things over here! Come look Kazuma!"**

**Kazuma****: *not happy* "Uh Yukina, why don't we check another store, it's too preppy here."**

**Yukina****: *sigh* "Ok" I walk a little to another store. And walk around a little. I like the cloths I see. And they'd look kawaii on Kazuma.**

**~*3o minutes later*~ **

**Kazuma****: "Wow this store is great!"**

**Yukina****: "Here let me see what you have." I search through the cloths, they were nice. He had picked out some regular jean, some green and white ones too. Some nice shirts, jackets, also some nice shoes and punk boots. "Looks nice, ok let's go pay for it."**

**Kazuma****: "Ok Yukina, here let me carry everything."**

**Yukina****: "Thank you Kazuma, that's so sweet." *smile***

**Kazuma****: *blushing* "Ahh, its nothing."**

**Yukina****: "Ok now that your stuff is done we can do some of mine, what fun!"**

**~*meanwhile*~**

**Kurama****: "Boton, do you think Hiei will be ok with Reine. I mean we don't even know her much."**

**Boton****: *Smiling* "Oh don't worry, I'm sure he's ok. It's Yuske I'm worried about."**

**Both:** *laughing*

**Boton****: "Ok here we go here's the store."**

**Kurama****: "Don't worry about me I know what to look for."**

**Boton****: "Nonsense, I'm going to help!"**

**~*40 MINUTES LATER*~**

**Boton****: [Well, guess he was right. Everything he picked looked great, especially on him.] *sigh* "Well, lets see what you have." I look through mostly nice pants, shirts, and jackets, in white, green, yellow, and some blue and orange, along with some nice shoes. "Ok, let's go buy them. Then we can meet up with the others soon."**

**Kurama****: "Ok, but I'll carry them."**

**Boton****: "Thankz"**

**~*meanwhile*~**

**Kayko****: *shouting very loud* "YUSKE, *SLAP* DON'T BE SUCH A GERK TRY SOMETHING!"**

**Yuske****: "No way babe, not into this stuff. Too spiffy for me, lets try one of those other stores."**

**Kayko****: "Fine" [Oh, Yuske's gonna get it one day. I swear he is so, FRUSTRATING!!...1…2…3…4…] "Ok we're here"**

**Yuske****: "Now this is my type of store."**

**~*45 minutes later*~**

**Yuske****: "Done now let's go pay for and get back."**

**Kayko****: "Not so fast let me see them." I look through them. Almost all is blue jeans and white shirts, there were some muscle t-shirts, different colored jackets, and some sneakers. "I guess these will do."**

**~* back to Hot Topic*~**

**_Hiei_****_:__ I open the door. I had finally finished surprisingly most all of them fit. I look up and there was Reine. "Finished, most all fit." _**

**_Reine_****_:__ "Great, well if you don't like them; look for some other ones in those sizes. Check the clearance section they got some good stuff there. Well see you in a little bit. I left to try on more stuff._**

**Hiei****: [great] I go put back all, of the stuff and start over. After looking for a while I went back to try them on. The looked fine, and fit like a charm. I went to find Reine, I saw her by a belt rack, Speaking of which I needed some. "Hey, you know all the girls were going shopping together later" **

**Reine****: "Well, I'm not exactly part of your cliché, and defiantly don't have the same style as they do."**

**Hiei****: "Whatever" [All ningens are the bloody same]**

**Reine****: I glance at my watch; hmm we have about 20 minutes left. "We have 20 minutes left ok, let's pay and go look for some shoes." "Let's see what you have, don't look at me like that Kayko said all the girls had to inspect the guys stuff."**

**Hiei****: "Fine, but why don't we inspect yours?"**

**Reine****: "Because guys are the ones who need the style check not females."**

**Clerk:** "That's for sure, only gay guys can tell women what's best really." 

**Reine****: "uhh, I guess." "Ok let's see here…" [Browse, browse, browse….hmm looks fine to me.] "Ok, let's buy" After we bought the cloths we went to Journey's to get some shoes, which took like, 15 minutes. Then we headed back.**

**Norm:** While waiting for the others Reine leaned against the wall and pulled out a manga, and started reading it. Later the others showed up, and Yuske snatched the manga to see what it was.

**Yuske****: "Ahh, so what's this?"  
**Reine******: *quick as lightning* I snatch it back, he looked shocked. "It's a manga, duh."**

**Kuwabara****: "What's the title of it?"**

**Reine****: "Mars"**

**Kurama****: "Interesting, what type of manga is it, who's it by?"**

**Reine****: "It's by Fuyumi Soryo (a/n: That's my disclaimer for mars, it's not mine its Fuyumi Soryo, ok) and it's a romance manga."**

**Yuske****: *snickering* "Really, you don't seem the mushy type."**

**Reine****: "Mars is not mushy; it's like a fantasy, but something girls can relate to, and as for me being a certain _type_, don't judge a book by its cov~" *ring ring* I take out my phone and answer it. "Hello, Rei here…oh, yeah Achilles, I shopping right now….when I get back you'll pay for that…See you at the airport, sayonara." *click* **

**Kayko****: "So did all you guys get something?"**

**Guys:** "Yeah/hnnn"

**Yuske****: "So Hiei where did you go?" I grab one of his bags and search through, damn there was some cool cloths in there; wish I had Reine as a partner. "Man, you some awesome cloths, where did you guys go?"**

**Hiei****: "hnn"**

**Reine****: "We went to Hot Topic, and then Journey's for shoes."**

**Norm:** The other girls exchanged faces, "Why don't you show us the store?" they ask. "Sure" Reine replies. So on they go to Hot Topic, when they walk in the other girls, and guys were shocked at what they saw.

**Yuske****: "Creepy" I turn and see a woman with purple spiked hair and lotz of earrings heading towards us.**

**Clerk:** "See you've brought more victims." *smirk*

**Reine****: *smirk* "Nah, just showing them around."**

**Clerk:** "Hmm, now I remember who you are you for the band Dark November aren't you? My cousin just sent me some of your CD's."

**Reine****: "Wow, that's cool, next thing yah know we'll be global, oh I'm Rei."**

**Clerk:** "Nice to meet ya, well if you or your buds need help just ask."

**Reine****: "Ok", "Well you guys this is the store. It's creepier in my home town one." I look at my watch, time to go. "Well I have to go now. Bye."**

**Yukina**: "You're not going shopping with us?"

**Reine****: "Sorry, I have to go to work now bye, see you at school."**

**Group:** "Sayonara!" 

A/N: Well I think that was pretty good. Me a being a big Hiei fan, and Hot Topic fan. They're the puurrfect mix. Hiei is going to look even more kawaii than before. *sigh* Please Review.


	4. Pack, Change, and Go

Ch4 Pack, Change, and Go

*Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, do own story, and other characters. Ex: Reine, Is mine. Don't own any stores, or MUSIC mentioned etc.*

**HEADPHONES:       **_"SEND AWAY FOR A PRICELESS GIFT_

_ONE NOT SUTLE ON NOT ON THE LIST_

_SEND AWAY FOR A PERFECT WORLD_

_ONE NOT SIMPLY SO ABSURED_

_IN THESE TIMES OF DOING WHAT YOU'RE TOLD_

_CHEAT THESE FEELINGS NO ONE KNOWS_

_WHAT EVER HAPPENED _

_TO THE YOUNG MANS HEART_

_SWALLOWED BY PAIN _

_AS HE SLOWLY FELL APART_

_AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE_

_NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY_

_THINGS HAVE CHANGED_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SEND A MESSAGE TO THE UNBORN CHILD_

_KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR A WHILE_

_IN A BOX HIGH UPON THE SHELF_

_MEANT FOR YOU NO ONE ELSE_

_THERES A PIECE OF A PUZZLE KNOWN AS LIFE_

_WRAPED IN GUILT SEALED UP TIGHT_

_WHAT EVER HAPPENED _

_TO THE YOUNG MANS HEART_

_SWALLOWED BY PAIN _

_AS HE SLOWLY FELL APART_

_AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE_

_NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY_

_THINGS HAVE CHANGED_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_EVERYONE'S POINTING THEIR FINGERS_

_ALWAYS CONDEMING ME_

_NOBODY KNOWS WHAT I BELIVE_

_I BELIVE_

_AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE_

_NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY_

_THINGS HAVE CHANGED_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE_

_NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY_

_THINGS HAVE CHANGED_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_45_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45"_

**Reine****: "Staring down the barrel of a 45, 45…"**

*beep beep* *beep beep*

I turn to the alarm and switch it off. [Man, I haven't packed anything, and my flight is in 4 hours, work was so hard yesterday…] "Well no use sitting around" I say to no one. I get up and pull out my suitcases, gather cloths, and things for today, take a shower, dress, get ready, and started packing…. "There, finally finished." I look around the room was almost empty, the bed was gone I shipped it yesterday, as was the moveable furniture, I already shipped my computer and larger objects, such as the armoire, my posters were gone. Everything was gone or going to be. [I will miss Japan] It feels more like home than my real home. I glance at my alarm @0@ "OH NOOOOO, IT'S BEEN 3 HOURS, I'll miss my flight, AHHHHHHHHHH" With speed I mostly never knew I had collected everything and hoped in Mimi's car and speeded to the airport. Thank goodness there were no police around, I parked and got my stuff and ran. I got to the check in thingy, and gave them my huge bags while I kept my smaller ones, got my tickets for flight 134b, and… "Attention, Attention Flight 134b, is ready for loading Flight 134b, is ready for loading…" [AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH] *RUNNING* [123, 125, 127, 129, 130, 13~] *boom* @_@, "Ahh, stop the spinning stars…"

**Unknown Person:** "Hey watch where you're going Bitch!"

**Reine**** gone evil: "OH NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEED TO WATCH OUT YOU BASTA~**

**Unknown People:** "Is there any need for name calling"

**Reine****, calming down: I turn to see who spoke, now that my head stopped spinning, and it was Kurama, Yukina, Boton, Kuwabara, and elsewhere was Kayko, and Yuske. So that means I ran into Hiei, errr. I pick myself up and dust myself off, and go to help Hiei up.**

**Hiei****: "I don't need your help Baka!"**

**Reine****: "GRRRR~" "Flight 134b is boarding now….." "I don't have time for you, asshole" I pick up my stuff and rush to gate 134b.**

**Clerk:** "Ticket miss, for california."

**Reine****: "Yes, ma'am" I show here my ticket and board the plane. [Hmmm, 9b, Yeah a window seat.] "Here we go." I put my bags under my seat and put my headphones on, as I stare out the window.  **

**HEADPHONES:        **_"SEND AWAY FOR A PRICELESS GIFT_

_ONE NOT SUTLE ON NOT ON THE LIST_

_SEND AWAY FOR A PERFECT WORLD_

_ONE NOT SIMPLY SO ABSURED_

_IN THESE TIMES OF DOING WHAT YOU'RE TOLD_

_CHEAT THESE FEELINGS NO ONE KNOWS_

_WHAT EVER HAPPENED _

_TO THE YOUNG MANS HEART_

_SWALLOWED BY PAIN _

_AS HE SLOWLY FELL APART_

_AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE_

_NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY_

_THINGS HAVE CHANGED_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SEND A MESSAGE TO THE UNBORN CHILD_

_KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR A WHILE_

_IN A BOX HIGH UPON THE SHELF_

_MEANT FOR YOU NO ONE ELSE_

_THERES A PIECE OF A PUZZLE KNOWN AS LIFE_

_WRAPED IN GUILT SEALED UP TIGHT_

_WHAT EVER HAPPENED _

_TO THE YOUNG MANS HEART_

_SWALLOWED BY PAIN _

_AS HE SLOWLY FELL APART_

_AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE_

_NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY_

_THINGS HAVE CHANGED_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_EVERYONE'S POINTING THEIR FINGERS_

_ALWAYS CONDEMING ME_

_NOBODY KNOWS WHAT I BELIVE_

_I BELIVE_

_AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE_

_NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY_

_THINGS HAVE CHANGED_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE_

_NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY_

_THINGS HAVE CHANGED_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45_

_45_

_STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45"_

**~*meanwhile*~**

**Hiei****: "Come on you guys where going to be late!" I hear a very angry/annoyed voice. Errr, I get up and get to the shower after Kuwabara. I take my steamy hot shower (a/n: ohh hot and steamy, makes you that way too, when you daydream about it =^_^=) I finished my shower and fished through my new cloths. I got a fish net long sleeve t-shirt with a black tank top, some torn jeans, black converse, and a dragoon choker. I gather my things and went and put them in the van, and went back in. Then I went to breakfast I got a bowl of rice, a muffin and coffee. I finished and went back to the room to see if the others were ready. I walked in and everyone was in the living room, they turned and stared at me. [Weird baka's] Especially, Kurama his eyes were all glowy. hnnn**

**Norm:** Kurama, was wearing maroon pants and a white shirt with a maroon jacket in hand (a/n: They all have shoes one, I'm just not going to tell what type their wearing), Yuske had on jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green jacket, Kuwabara had on,  deep green pants, a ivory shirt, and tan over coat. Kayko, she had on a pink shirt, and brown skirt, Boton, had on a white shirt and skirt, with a blue over coat, and Yukina had on a red long sleeve t-shirt, and a teal skirt. 

**Yuske****: "Man, you haven't changed much, you look more punk than ever (a/n: Kawaii too)" **

**Hiei****: "Hnnn, are you baka's ready yet." **

**Kuwabara**: "What did you call me shrimp boy?"

**Hiei**: "Need you ask."

**Kurama****: "Ok, that's enough, now let's go."**

**Norm:** They group heads out to the van packs their stuff calls the driver and heads to the airport. They arrive and were nearly run over by a red Toyota (Mimi's car). They headed in to the reception desk and gave their large bags to the clerk, "Attention, Attention Flight 134b, is ready for loading Flight 134b, is ready for loading…", they quickly got their tickets and went to find the gate. On he way, *boom* @_@, 

**Unknown Person**: "Ahh, stop the spinning stars…"

**Hiei****: "Hey watch where you're going Bitch!" I said to the lump that was spinning around my head.**

**Person:** "OH NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEED TO WATCH OUT YOU BASTA~

**Kurama****: "Is there any need for name calling"**

**Hiei****: She turns to see who spoke, now that her head stopped spinning, as did I and saw it was Reine. She picked herself up and dusted herself off, and then came to help me up.****  "I don't need your help Baka!" I shove her hand away and jump up.**

**Reine****: "GRRRR~" "Flight 134b is boarding now….." "I don't have time for you, asshole" I pick up my stuff and rush to gate 134b.**

**Hiei****: "grrr," [Why can't I stay mad when it's her that I'm mad at?] **

**Kurama****: "You Ok, Hiei."**

**Hiei****: "Hnnn"**

**Kuwabara****: "Ok, let's go before we miss our flight."**

**Norm:** The group heads to the gate reception desk and the clerk checks their tickets and they board the plane. They take their seats and start to chat. Kuwabara, and Yukina were sitting together as was Boton, and Kurama also Kayko, and Yuske, while Hiei sat alone. A few rows back sat Reine, and soon an older man joined her (25, or something). You could tell there was going to be a problem by the way his greedy eyes stared at her.

**Reine****: [Why is that guy staring at me, the creep] "Please buckle your seat belts please, we are taking off now…" **

**~* 2 hours later*~**

 **Man: hehehe * starts to feel on Reine***

**Reine****: *Smack and kick in the groin* "You sick creep" As I yelled it my eyes changed and fangs showed from my mouth, I scowled at him. **

**Man:** "ahhhh"

**Attendant:** "What's going on here?"

**Man:** "She's not human, and she attacked me"

**Reine****, back to normal sorta: "He was sexual harassing me so I slapped him, ma'am. I would like to ask that if possible I be moved."**

**Attendant:** "Yes miss"

**Man:** "But she attacked me~" 

**Attendant:** "Hush, what you've done is a criminal offence and the police will deal with you once the plane lands, now follow me."

**Reine****: As they left I grinned, and my fangs showed, the man shuttered. A few moments later another attendant/clerk came. "We have an open seat up front miss" she said "thank you very much ma'am" I gathered my things and ~**

**~*meanwhile*~**

**Norm:** The pairs were chatting to each other then they heard some commotion.  *Smack and kick in the groin* "You sick creep" They hear someone yell. They turn but don't see much. Hiei turned and with his better sight saw it was Reine, and an older man curled up on the ground [*Growl* He better not be touching my woma~ *shakes head* why am I thinking of these baka things.] Later an attendant came up to the group, "Excuse me, is anyone sitting in this seat?" she points to the empty seat by Hiei. 

**Yuske****: "Nope, no one sits there."**

**Attendant:** "Well, do you mind if a young lady sits here? There were some slight problems in another row."

**Kayko****: "Sure she can sit up here."**

**Hiei****: "hnnn" obliviously they don't care what I think.**

**Attendant:** "Thank you for your cooperativeness." (a/n: whoa big world)

**Norm:** She leaves and~ 

**Attendant:** "Excuse me miss we have an open seat up front." 

**Reine****: "Thank you very much ma'am" I gathered my things and followed the Attendant.**

**Attendant:** "Here we are."

**Reine****: I turned and it took all self control not to throw my bag at the person's head, or have my jaw drop. I scooted over to the window seat and sat down.**

**Hiei****: I turned to see Reine was my new seat partner, grrrr. I moved my feet to let her pass and scowled at her.**

**Reine****: *scowls right back***

**Boton****: "So Reine, you the one who caused all the commotion?"  
**Reine******: "No" I answered flatly, that pervert did, what I did was just a reaction.**

**Hiei****: "hnnn"**

**Kuwabara****: "I wonder how Shizuru is doing, considering she left before us.**

**~*2 hours later*~**

**Boton****: *whispering* "Kayko, kayko"**

**Kayko**: *waking from sleep* "What *yawn* Boton?"

**Boton****: *giggling* "Look behind you."**

**Kayko****: [???] I turn around. "AWWW, how cute." It s was Reine and Hiei. It looked like Reine had fallen asleep on Hiei's shoulder, And Hiei, had also fallen asleep also his head laid atop of hers and their arms were laced together. It was Picture perfect.**

**Yukina****: *flash* went a camera, "There, now we can have a picture of it."**

**Girls:** *giggling*

**Kurama****: [I look at them (hiei&Reine) and there is a heavy weight upon my heart, is it for Hiei, or for Reine? Or Both?]**

a/n: The end for the chapter anyway. Since it is a romance, got to add touches of before the major parts =^_^= 

Hiei: Pleasz review!

Shadow: awww, I luv you! 

Hiei: Review NOW! PLEASZ

Shadow: *giggle* sayonara.


	5. How Love Hurts and Annoyance Attack

Oi I'm so sorrrry for not updating, in like, ummm 2-3 months. IM SORRY.  
  
Ch5 How Love Hurts and Annoyance Attack Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, do own story, and other characters. Ex: Reine is  
mine. Don't own any stores, or MUSIC mentioned etc.  
  
Reine: moan "Damn my neck is killing me!" I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone. I then notice a heavy lump with antigravity defying hair on my head, and notice arms wrapped around me. What's worse I had my arms wrapped around Hiei, Damn how am I gonna get out of this (a/n: why would you want to), just then Hiei stretches and I move as fast as possible. He leans back, and falls... Hiei: Zzz...zzz...zzz...small yawn and stretch I stretch and go to rest where I was before, and the pillow had moved and I fell into Reine's lap. "Oh, shove off do I look like a pillow!" I hear and icy, yet humorous voice reply. "Yes you do, I think I'll stay where I am." I reply smartly. "WHAT!" bash I feel her knee bash into my face, "Ow, shit that hurt, [And it really did, which surprised me], damn bitch." I reply to Reine how had a look of victory, on her face, with a slight blush? Then it turned to vengeance. Reine: "What did you expect, you fucking bastard, a hug, or kiss you got what was coming to you." I say very coolly, it'd make a blizzard seem like summer. I turn and take out my sketchbook and start to draw. Hiei: very pissed off I glance around everyone was asleep. It was about 9:30pm, or more. I looked at Kurama he had Boton wrapped in his arms, Yuske and Kayko looked the same, and Kuwabara was sleeping away from Yukina, and she was resting on his shoulder. scratch, scratch I look at Reine scratching away with her pencil on a book. Curiosity takes over, I lean over, and glare Reine turns and glares at me, I glare back. "What do you want?" She asks, avoiding the question I simply state "Can I see?" She softened some and smiled sweetly then bash I get an elbow in the face, shit this girl hurts. "No, snicker" She turns and goes back to sketching. scowling I turn, and try to sleep some more.  
  
1 hour later  
  
getting highly annoyed scratch, scratch Grrrr, that's it I can't take anymore, I turn and go to grab the damn pencil, as I slightly yell "Stop, that it's so fu" Reine: Seeing Hiei, coming at me, I turn and his sentence is cut off as our lips accidentally meet. My breathe catches, and heat surrounds my body, my eye's close, my brain turns to mush...I then abruptly move away realizing whom I'm kissing. I look at Hiei his eye's flutter open and then as if reality struck he straightened and started to blush, I started feeling very uncomfortable... Hiei: "umm, So what are you drawing there?" I ask to change the subject. I glanced at Reine, she looked relieved...Shit she's about to hit me again. I quickly scoot to the far end of my seat. "What are you doing, baka?" She asked. "Every time you start looking innocent and stuff, you hit me; I think I have enough bruises for now. giggles "I'm not going to hit you, are you going to look at my pictures or what?" I move over cautiously I look at the first picture it was Kurama, and Boton curled up together, the next was Yuske and Kayko, third was Kuwabara, and Yukina. They were all so realistic, "There's more." Reine commented, I looked questioningly at her, and I look at the next picture it was me, When I ran into Reine, I had a Scowl on my face, and looked like I just got ran into (I wonder why). Then there was another of a Dark November Logo. I looked at it, it looked creepy, they were all in a dark colors, and blood red their skin was deathly white and they had fangs showing at in their mouths. Reine was kneeling over another girl, she was also holding her, Reine had blood on the side of her mouth, and her fangs were showing. The girl laid limply in her arms, her eye's looked cloudy as they stared and she had fang marks on the side of her neck, and blood was dripping down it. Then behind them where two boys one had long green wavy hair, and lustful amber eyes, he had a hand on Reine's shoulder and was leaning towards her neck. The other boy had short messy brown hair and was kneeling and leaning over the limp girl. At the top of the picture it said Dark November, in blood red it even looked as if it were dripping. "Amazing" I said. Reine: I watched him look over the picture, and accepted the complement, with a "Thank you" He then looks at me and I stared right back, he was hypnotizing, I started feeling butterflies in my stomach. How can it be that I have feelings for some guy I just met? Yawn, hehe, SLAP "YUSKE!" I hear that Kayko, and Yuske are up, and jolt out of the "staring contest" Hiei, does also and goes back to being his moody self. Everyone was pretty much up now and we chatted for about an hour, then the plane landed. No one felt like getting back on a plane yet, so I paid a guy, and went up to the attendant told her my "brother" couldn't make it and asked if we could get our tickets exchanged. The guy now comes up and shouts my name, and starts apologizing about my "brother", so now the attendant convinced exchanges our tickets. Bingo, I'm the bomb! Kayko: "Hey Reine who was that guy?" Reine: "Beats me, just paid him to act like a friend." Kayko: "Oh, so now what are we going to do?" Reine: has the cheesiest grin ever "Thought you'd never ask.... THEME PARKS! Yeah, roller coasters, cotton candy, and prizes. Yeah! hehehe Boton/Kayko: sweat drop "Uh Ok..." Reine: bring bring "uhh" I answers my phone, "Allo Rei, queen of darkness here......Oh hey how was your tri.... Wow your in CA too, hey lets meet up Ok.....uh yeah ok......YOUR KIDDING that bitch is here growls.... Whatever I'm at the airport right now, can ya give me and some friends a lift......Thankx, see you." click "Hey guys one of my buddy's from the band is here, and is gonna come and give us a lift Ok." Yukina: "That's great!"  
  
30 min. later  
  
Norm: Baggage in had the group are resting in chairs waiting for their ride. It being about midnight people were tired. They were curled up in pairs resting, with Hiei, and Rei paired together. Hiei was resting against a chair and Rei resting in his lap (==). It was all very peaceful until, a couple walked up. The boy had on some black pants and a weird shirt; he had shortish layered hair and had long bangs that were almost antigravity defying, and honey brown eyes. The girl with him had Neon teal hair, pulled into a funky style, and mischievous violet eyes. She had on lilac pants, and a white shirt that said princess on it. She walks over to Reine and...  
  
A/N: I like to repeat, sorry that I have neglected this fanfic, I just didn't think people cared until I got a review, for one of my... um not so good fic. It has given me new hope, and also Summer is here in like two weeks. YAH!!! So I have more time. I hope you liked, I wrote this like 3 months ago, and I want to thank, DarkMagicianGirl9, Kitsune Ria, and Black- Flamed-Wolf, for their helpful tips, and reviews. hint, hint Review Pleasz. 


	6. Growls and Cuddles

Ch6 Growls and Cuddles Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, do own story, and other characters. Ex: Reine, Is  
mine. Don't own any of the stores, or MUSIC mentioned etc.  
  
She walks over to Reine and... Reine: sleeping suddenly "AHHHHH!" the strange girl picked Reine up by grabing her hair, and was holding her above the ground. "OWWW! THAT HURTS LET ME GO YOU BITCH!" Girl: hehehe "What's the matter, am I hurting you?" evil grin Group: "Hey who are you?" Girl: Let's go of Reine, as she tosses her into a chair Reine: GROWLING "Kimi, what an unpleasant surprise..." Kimi: "Come now, what's with all the free loaders..." I say in a snooty tone. Reine: "Terr, why did you bring her?" Terrence: "Hey, come on its early, so let's go." I state firmly Group: muttering and gets up and goes out to a black green flamed truck. Kimi: "Hop in the back." Norm: The group sets their luggage in the front, and sits in the back of the truck. It is dark and chilly out side so they huddle around each other, and sit for a while then Kayko asks "Hey Reine, not to be mean but why is Kimi such a brat?" "She's always like that, here name puts to much hot air in her head." Reine answers "Her name?" Ask Yukina "Yeah, Kimi, means she who is without equal." Reine answers. Boton: "And Terrence is the boy's name? What's that mean?" Reine: "Well, his first name is Romeo, and Terrence is his middle name. Romeo means of the Romans, and Terrence means, tender gracious and good." I turn and stare out into the skyscrapered sky (what there's no stars). [Hmmmm, it's been so long since the accident...at least a thousand years...But yet I remember it all...every detail, like a rerun of a horrible nightmare] "ine, Reine, REINE" Someone shouts, "Huh" "Oh, never mind" they say. I shrug and lean my head against the truck, and fell asleep. Shaking "...brrr, so cold" Suddenly, a coat is draped over me, or half way, It was Hiei's, and he was sharing it with. I turned and said thank you. I still felt cold so I scooted towards him. "Hnnn" I heard I look up and reply "It's colder when spread out more." I simply state, as I do the weirdest thing happened. He moved closer to me, a lot closer. I leaned my head against his shoulders, and he rested his on my head. I don't ever really remember ever blushing about someone, but I meet Hiei, and...zzz...zzz...zzz (I'm evil hahaha). Hiei: I looked at Reine and she was shivering so I draped part of my coat over her, she looked up, shivered again and moved closer, =??= What is she doing? "Hnnn" I say out of habit. She looks up at me and simply said "It's colder when spread out more." Mentally I say Ok to myself and move closer to her. She seemed shocked, and started blushing some. I wrapped my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder, and I rested my head on hers. [How can I have feeling for a Ningen?]  
  
1 hour later  
  
Norm: The truck stops, Terr, and Kimi get out unpack the luggage and bring it into the hotel. Then they come back, and.... Terr: looking for Rei Taps random person "Hey were at the hotel!" Kurama: "...uhhh, oh Hey guys were here." I tell them all as they are slowly waking up." Norm: They all got out and were told where their rooms were and went up. They slightly unpacked and got dressed for bed, and (guess?) went to bed (wow that's amazing). A few hours later three teenagers woke, and let the hotel without notice. They journeyed into the night, and came upon a forest. They then used special mind powers and possessed three mortals to the forest. The mortals fell into a deep sleep, and the others feasted upon the blood in their bodies. Who were these dark creatures who feed on mortal's blood? What will all this mean for the Spirit Detective and his team? Find out next time, in chapter 7  
  
A/N: The End for that chap, yes it's short but it just had to be in order for ch7 to work. Hope you liked it, added a cheesy ending but hey, I felt like it would fill you in more.  
  
Hiei: Pleasz review! Shadow: awww, I luv you! Hiei: Review NOW! PLEASZ Shadow: giggle sayonara. 


	7. Bringing Back the Dead pt1

Ch7 Bringing Back the Dead pt.1 Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho; do own story, and other characters. Ex: Reine is mine. Don't own any of the stores, or MUSIC mentioned etc. Also, special types of creatures, you've never heard of, belong to me. It will be marked  
  
Norm: They then used special mind powers and possessed three mortals to the forest. The mortals fell into a deep sleep, and the others feasted upon the blood in their bodies. When they were done the placed the barely alive corpses under a tree, and continued on their way back to the hotel. They went back to their corridors, and back to a peaceful slumber... Terr: "Hey Rei," he whispered, "Rei wake up it's time for the ceremony." Reine: "hmm, ok" I get up go take a shower and get dressed. I come back and set up the pictures and candles on the dresser table. There were red candles, for life, black candles, for death, and white candles for Spiritual after life. They were set up in a semi triangle And in the middle were pictures. I stared at the pictures for a very long time, it's been so long since the accident...at least a thousand years...but yet I remember it all...every detail, like a rerun of a horrible nightmare. Norm: In the first picture, in the middle, there was a couple a young boy, and girl. The couple was smiling radiantly; the picture was a work of art. It did seem to be a bit ancient though, it was in black and white, and was dulled a bit. The second picture towards the left had the young man from the first picture in it. The third picture, on the right, had the young girl in it. Reine continued to stare at the pictures remembering the hurtful past that she and others had lived through. Lived...because the others Reine: had died. They were so brave. Flashback It was at least a thousand years ago. All of us were together, Terr, Kimi, Gin, Travis, and me. It had been a normal beginning as we headed to school. Everything had gone well until second period. "Class, settle down please, now take out you" Crash the door was busted down and three punks entered the class, and they had guns. The class stated screaming and hid under desks. "Grrr, everyone up now!" One of them yelled. No one moved...guns firing, people screaming, and crying I was crying, and shaking real bad...all of the sudden Gin stands up, and Travis with her "Stop right now," she demanded "What right have you to come in and start shooting at people!" "Yeah, why don't you leave," Travis said. "Because we came for blood,and have every right to," Chuckled punk two. The first and third one raised their guns, and fired. I remember hearing someone screaming above the rest. Later I found out it was me. I stared and cried at my friend's bodies, for their bravery they had died. I had done nothing to help them, I had coward, as soon as the shooting had happened it ended, police showed up and they were arrested. But what was the point they were already too late. Gin and Travis had been the closes thing as a family that I had. I didn't have a family anymore now. That day everything emotional broke down. At the funeral I never cried. I didn't talk much anymore, I had even stopped eating. I didn't realize I was becoming darker, and slowly killing myself. End of Flashback Terr: Hugs Reine, "Hey it will be ok, they're at peace now remember." Reine: "But was the price worth it to get there?" Kimi: "Let's start now." Reine: "Ok" We each start lighting the candles, Terr red, Kimi white, and me black. Once the candles were all lit, the lights were turned of and the music started. We all sat down upon some pillows, and stared into the pictures. Remembering what had happened, and started the ceremony, the rising of the dead. Each year there is one day were the powers of mortals, the dead, and spiritual are at their peak. At this time the ceremony of the dead can be done music  
  
"SEND AWAY FOR A PRICELESS GIFT  
ONE NOT SUTLE ON NOT ON THE LIST  
SEND AWAY FOR A PERFECT WORLD  
ONE NOT SIMPLY SO ABSURED  
IN THESE TIMES OF DOING WHAT YOU'RE TOLD  
CHEAT THESE FEELINGS NO ONE KNOWS  
WHAT EVER HAPPENED  
TO THE YOUNG MANS HEART  
SWALLOWED BY PAIN  
AS HE SLOWLY FELL APART  
AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45  
SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE  
NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY  
THINGS HAVE CHANGED  
STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45  
  
SEND A MESSAGE TO THE UNBORN CHILD  
KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR A WHILE  
IN A BOX HIGH UPON THE SHELF  
MEANT FOR YOU NO ONE ELSE  
THERES A PIECE OF A PUZZLE KNOWN AS LIFE  
WRAPED IN GUILT SEALED UP TIGHT  
WHAT EVER HAPPENED  
TO THE YOUNG MANS HEART  
SWALLOWED BY PAIN  
AS HE SLOWLY FELL APART  
AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45  
SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE  
NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY  
THINGS HAVE CHANGED  
STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45  
  
EVERYONE'S POINTING THEIR FINGERS  
ALWAYS CONDEMING ME  
NOBODY KNOWS WHAT I BELIVE  
I BELIVE  
AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45  
SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE  
NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY  
THINGS HAVE CHANGED  
STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45  
  
chanting "That of the powers of mortal, dead, and life after, hear our plea to see. We wish to see the spirits of the representors (aka people in pictures); we wish to speak with them on this sacred day. We offer these things in honor of you... they pick up a black, red, and white rose petal, sacred water, and a dagger. "We give the red petal as a sign of life. tosses red petal into bowl "We give the black petal as a sign of death." tosses black petal into bowl "We give the white petal as a sign of the after life." tosses in white petal "We give the wax as a sign of molding." drips wax from each colored candle "Next we give the fire as a sign of war, and warmth." Starts things in bowl on fire "We give this sacred water as a sigh of the quenching the thirst of the gods, and fire." Puts water on fire "Lastly we give the sacrificial blood to bring back the spirits of those wished back." Each person slits their palm, and gives blood Boom, swish A pile of smoke appears, and the message understood. As the song ends, the candles are blown out, and the lights turned on.  
  
AND IM STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45  
SWIMMING THROUGH THE ASHES OF ANOTHER LIFE  
NO REAL REASON TO EXCEPT THE WAY  
THINGS HAVE CHANGED  
STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45  
45  
STARING DOWN THE BARREL OF A 45"  
  
meanwhile  
  
Kuwabara: "Ahhh!" Yukina: "What's the matter kuwabara is an old lady trying to kill you again?" Kuwabara: "No, something bad is hap" Group: "What's kuwabara blabbering about now?" Kuwabara: "Someone's doing something, I don't know what it is but it's bad." Boton: "Where's it coming from?" Kuwabara: "Next door." Boton: "Don't be silly Reine, and them are next door... ok let's go look" We all head next door. We see that the door is open a crack, we pile up, watch and listen...  
  
chanting "That of the powers of mortal, dead, and life after, hear our plea to see. We wish to see the spirits of the representors (aka people in pictures); we wish to speak with them on this sacred day. We offer these things in honor of you... Boton: "Oh, dear you were right, it seems like a ceremony, lets watch some more."  
  
they pick up a black, red, and white rose petal, sacred water, and a dagger. "We give the red petal as a sign of life. tosses red petal into bowl "We give the black petal as a sign of death." tosses black petal into bowl "We give the white petal as a sign of the after life." tosses in white petal Kuwabara: "Ahh, my head is starting to spin the power here is so strong." Kurama: "Yes it seems so, but why?" Boton: "It's because it's the day of the dead. The day where all types of spiritual powers join together, making the world more powerful than before. I can't remember at the moment but I believe I know what ceremony it is. "We give the wax as a sign of molding." drips wax from each colored candle "Next we give the fire as a sign of war, and warmth." Starts things in bowl on fire "We give this sacred water as a sigh of the quenching the thirst of the gods, and fire." Puts water on fire "Lastly we give the sacrificial blood to bring back the spirits of those wished back." Each person slits their palm, and gives blood Boom, swish A pile of smoke appears, and the message understood. Yuske: "Whoa Boton what was that? I don't know about you but this seems fishy to me." Boton: "Let's go." The group leaves and goes back too their rooms, and gets ready for the day. Hiei: [It seems as if they aren't what they appear to be.] 


	8. Bringing Back the Dead pt2

Ch8 Bringing Back the Dead pt.2

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, do own story, and other characters. Ex: Reine is mine. Don't own any of the stores, or MUSIC mentioned etc. In addition, special types of creatures, you have never heard of, belong to me most likely. It will be marked

**Reine:** Everything was put up, and we brought some money and headed out. I told Terr, and Kimi to go on ahead. I stopped by Botons, Yukina, and Keiko's room but they weren't there. So I went by the guys room, knock knock Kuwabara answers the door and suddenly falls to the floor says he hadn't meant to tell, and what not. Raised eyebrow "What are you talking about...never mind I don't want to know. Hey Boton, Terr, Kimi, and I are going sight seeing, we'll be back later O.K."

**Boton:** "Sure, we wanted to go sight seeing too, but we're not ready yet..."

**Reine:** "No problem, hmmm pulls out paper and pen and scribble something down Here we'll be around this area most of the day, we'll look for, Bye"

**Kurama:** "Well, shall we investigate."

**Kayko:** "Yeah as soon as Yuske stops shoving his MOUTH FULL"

**Yuske:** "Mimnotmmshommvingmmymouthmmmfmumlml." (aka He's not shoving his mouth full, right)

**Hiei:** "I'll follow them."

**Kurama:** "I'll come too."

**Hiei:** "Hnnn."

**Norm:** And so the pair leaves, to follow their new suspects. But do they really know what their getting themselves into. (a/n: not a clue) We will see next time on Yu Yu Hakusho and the case of Dark November. (hehehehehe)......Joking as the pair try to find the trio's energy, they find themselves...lost?

**Hiei:** tweaked "How could we lose them....arghhh."

**meanwhile a short distance away =) **

**Reine: "**Hurry up you guys, we do not that much time..."

**Kimi:** "Hold on speed demon, I can't run that fast." panting

**Reine:** "Oh poor baby."

**Kimi:** growls

**Terr:** "Okay, we're here."

**Norm:** The trio halts, they stand in an ancient graveyard. The power that generates is immense; it would knock Kuwabara of his feet a thousand times over. Reine stares out as if searching for something...Suddenly

**Reine:** "Look there they are!" I shout with emotion

The others look to the direction I was pointing, and sure enough, there stood two almost transparent figures. The two looked identical to that of those in the picture frames.

crying "GGin sob Travis...." I run towards them, tears falling off my face. Both, Kimi, and Terrence, follow me. Gin and Travis smile warmly. However, when I went to hug them I fell through.

**Kimi:** "You idiot they are not human, or umm solid they're spirits remember."

**Reine:** feels stupid "Sorry forgot."

**Gin:** giggles Tis olrighty lassy, how ole ye be now, if I be correct it be just a wee bit o'er a thousand or so, righty.

**Reine:** thinking [you make me sound so old.] "Yeah, eh, that's about right."

**Travis:** "Wow your getting to an old maid not aren't ya." snickers

**Reine:** sticks tongue out

**Terr:** "So how the after-life treating ya?"

**Kimi:** "Yeah, your not having all the fun without us are you."

**Gin/Travis:** evil grin "Can't say," They both chorus together.

**Norm:** The group of friends continue to conversate meanwhile

_**Hiei:** quirked "How could we lose them...arghhh."_

**Hiei:** growing impatient "Err where could they be, errr."

**Kurama:** "No use getting pissed Hiei, calm down and such for a _strange _energy."

**Hiei:** "Strange energy, why so Fox?"

**Kurama:** "Because from what Boton mentioned, it's a ceremony or summoning of some sort. So look fro a strange energy and we'll find them." I answer, 'Sometimes Hiei can act so like Kuwabara sometimes.'

**Hiei:** 'I heard that Fox! Say it again and you'll di'

Big powerful, eerie strange feeling

**Kurama:** "Guess we know where they are now."

Norm: So the pair follows the mysterious energy, but as soon as they believe, they are there the energy leaves without a trace. As if nonexistent.

Hiei: "Damn how can an energy like that just disappear..." I'm suddenly interrupted by ...Boton?

Boton: "Kurama, Hiei over here!" I shout.

Yuske: "Hey guys what took ya?"

Kurama: "Did you guys feel that energy blast just a moment ago?"

All: "Yes"

Boton: "We decided to follow it..."

Kuwabara: "But it disappeared so suddenly, like it was never even there..."

Boton: Yes, it was extremely unusually, but it came from the direction of the cemetery over there." I pointed.

Yuske: "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Excited it's been such a bore since we got here...

Norm: So Yuske and the others head to the eerie cemetery.

Meanwhile

Gin: I stop my laughing sensing a foreign presence, an extremely foreign presence. I being a spirit shouldn't be able to sense anything physical like the chill running done my spine (a/n: oops ghost don't have spine do they ;;; sorry). The others seem to sense my sudden recession from the conversation.

Terr: "Gin what's the matter?" I asked worriedly, and I had a right to Gin and Travis were starting to dissipate. This was not how its supposed to happen, we've been doing this years, what's going on...

Rei: I feel a odd presence in the instance but instantly forget it and see that Gin and Travis are disappearing, I feel like my insides are torn. I want salty crystals to pour down my face to show my feelings, but like so many years before, the wetness never came, it never did (1). I cry out "Gin, Travis!"

Hiei: "Gin, Travis!" I hear a voice, Rei's call out. "Hurry" I tell the others. Getting closer I could feel an upcoming doom.

Norm: They finally reach the cemetery, but is it to late. What is this impending doom signify? What in there, will cause such arise, in this entombed necropolis? What mystery lurks in its hidden shadows? What other spirits lay quiescent in the silhouette of the underbrush? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho and the case of Dark November.

Truefully this is the end...of the chapter....or story if you like

A/N: Yeah it only took me what...a few months....over 2000 pages of other random fanfictions, music, homework (still figuring how it is), and new acquaintances to inspire me to write...also (boredom).

Reine cannot cry. Why? You will see. I know I wrote cry but you can cry with out tears, it's difficult but you can.

R-chan comments: Why are there so many mentions of impending doom? Isn't this a romance fic? It's becoming so angsty. I should know, I being your creative muse.

Darkie/Shadow: Well ur not a very inspirational muse...as for the angst she's right, sorry if you no like, but I live an angsty filled world, and an angsty/romantic dream world filled with Hiei, Kakashi (maybe Iruka), OC's, and Eiri (whom will never be mine sigh, then crys) Damnit screw this, jus review, give me inspiration to write!


End file.
